


Cold Touches In The Night

by MAD_luci



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Samifer - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, alternative ending, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAD_luci/pseuds/MAD_luci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer visits Sam in the night and things happen...</p><p>(I wrote this a year ago so please excuse my not-so-well writing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Touches In The Night

Friday. It was 9 PM when Sam got into his motel room after working at the bar. He still didn't call Dean. Dean wanted to be away from him and he understood that, but that didn't mean he liked it. He missed Dean terribly. He needed his big brother.

The first time Lucifer came - which was a couple nights ago - he was disguised as Jessica. Lucifer kept coming, trying to convince Sam to say yes to him. Sam kept saying that he'd rather die than say yes. But why? Dean had already given up on him, so why should he keep trying? To save the world? Please! As if the boy with the demon-blood could save the world. Besides, Lucifer would probably find sooner or later another vessel and destroy humanity anyway. Sam doesn't matter. Not to anyone. Not even to Dean. Sam sighed. He got changed into some sleeping pants and climbed into the motel bed, under the red covers. Only a couple minutes later he fell into a nightmare filled sleep, as usual.

It was 11.20 PM when he startled awake as he felt cold fingers running through his hair. He blinked his eyes open and jumped as he saw Lucifer laying on the bed next to him. He smiled softly at Sam and kept combing his fingers through Sam's hair.

 

"You're so beautiful, Sam."

"I'm dreaming. You're in my dream, you're not real."

"Well, yes. You are dreaming but I'm not fake. I'm very real."

Sam furrowed his brows in confusion, then shook his head.

"Whatever. Just leave me alone. I'm not going to say yes."

"I know you won't say yes. Not today. But why are you saying no, Sam? Dean abandoned you. He abandoned his own brother. Just like Michael did with me. He doesn't care about me, neither does Dean about you. But I do. I care about you, Sam. I didn't visit you to convince you to say yes to me. I just wanted to be here with you."

 

To say that Sam was confused would be an understatement. What the hell was Lucifer talking about? Why would he just want to spend time with Sam? What did that even mean? Maybe a new plan. Or maybe he wasn't lying for once. Lucifer really looked honest, but he probably was the best liar in the whole world. Even if he was lying, he was here though. He was here with Sam. Dean was not. Nobody was here but Lucifer. Sam eyed the devil who was laying on his bed next to him. The moonlight fell onto them through the window making his skin - not the first time he was shirtless - look somehow magical. He had pale white skin whereas Sam's skin had a healthy tan. His hair was brown-blondish. He looked.. good. Huh. Sam never thought about a guy as hot or sexy but.. Lucifer was kind of attractive in a.. well.. sexy way. His cold blue eyes looked beautiful and his lips..

Sam's thoughts came to a stop as Lucifer fingers slipped out of Sam's hair and began stroking over his chest. Sam gasped at the cold touch.

 

"W- what are you doing?"

"Shh. Relax Sammy. I'm not going to hurt you. I'd never hurt my precious Samuel."

 

Lucifer leaned forward and captured Sam's lips with his own. Sam was too shocked to respond, but apparently Lucifer didn't mind, actually it even looked like he expected Sam to not respond. Lucifer's lips were as cold as the rest of his body but it didn't feel strange, to be honest, it actually felt good. Sam closed his eyes and kissed back. That seemed to surprise Lucifer and Sam smiled a little smugly. Lucifer grinned and licked over Sam's lower lip. Sam gasped at that and Lucifer took advantage of that, licking into Sam's mouth with his cold tongue. Why was Sam giving in to the kiss? He... He wasn't even gay! (Not that that was the main problem here). But it felt too good to not kiss him back. Lucifer's hands started roaming over Sam's broad shoulders, hard pectorals and firm abs. Sam moaned and grabbed onto Lucifer's shoulders pulling Lucifer on top of him. He kissed down Sam's torso. Sam moaned again and arched into the icy touches.

 

"You're so gorgeous, Sam."

 

Lucifer made Sam's clothes disappear with a snap of his fingers. The fallen angel smirked to himself before taking the big leaking cock in front of him into his mouth. Sam cried out in pleasure and his back arched off of the bed.

 

"Fuck. L- Lucifer."

 

Lucifer moaned around Sam's erection and started bobbing his head. One of Sam's hands moved into Lucifer's hair, the other one grabbed the bed sheets. He could feel his balls tighten and knew that he was close.

 

"C- close."

 

Lucifer pulled Sam out of his mouth and smirked at Sam's whimper.

 

"Don't worry, Sammy boy. I'll make it good. But I want to be inside of you when you come."

 

Just as he said this, Lucifer flipped Sam's body around. He used the cheap motel KY to lube his fingers and his dick up. Lucifer prepped Sam slowly and teasingly until Sam was only a writhing needy mess beneath him."

 

Please. Just.. Just do it already. N- need.."

 

Lucifer grinned evilly and thrusted into Sam. Sam screamed out at the sudden intrusion, and Lucifer stroked over his back to ease Sam's pain.

 

"Shh.. it's okay, baby. I've got you."

 

Lucifer waited so Sam could adjust to being filled by Lucifer's member. It took all of Lucifer's willpower not to roughly thrust in and out of the velvety-soft heat surrounding him. But he needed to do this right or his whole plan would fall apart.

After a bit Sam started squirming.

 

"Move" Sam begged breathlessly.

 

That didn't need to be said twice and Lucifer started fucking Sam fast and hard. The ragged moans of the boy with the demon-blood and the grunts of fallen angel was filling the room. Sam saw white sparks as Lucifer hit his prostate and he moaned loudly. Lucifer growled as he heard the sounds Sam made and moved faster, harder. Sam screamed out in pleasure as he reached the peak of his orgasm and came, Lucifer following Sam immediately. Lucifer slid out of Sam and fell down next to Sam cardling the boy close to his cold chest.

After their breathing returned to normal everyhing finally registered to Sam. He had given his body to the devil. He was broken and tarnished now. Nobody would take him or love him ever again. He was wrong. He was a freak. Sam finally said with tears running down his face:

 

"Yes."

"Sam?"

"Yes. I say yes. Take me as your vessel. I want it to be over."

 

Lucifer chuckled darkly and bright white light filled the room.

It was Saturday 00:01am.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my Samifer one-shot. Please leave a comment below with constructive criticism, questions or just nice comments to make my day if you want ^.^ Leave Kudos if you liked the story! Thanks and have a nice day/night :)


End file.
